This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Immobilize streptavidin labeled Qdots on the gold wrinkles, petals and glass plates modified with biotin-BSA. Obtain fluorescence images and intensity time trace of single particle on each substrate by one-photon and two-photon confocal microscopies. Comparing the results to demonstrate metal nano-wrinkles and [unreadable]petals can enhance fluorescence emission. Culture cells with EGFP expression on the wrinkles and petals. Using wrinkles and petals as substrates for metal enhanced fluorescence cellar imaging.